I'll Spend My Christmas With You
by AshandMistyLove
Summary: It's Christmas Eve, Ash has every reason to be jolly, his friends and family are here with him. But he can't help but notice Misty's a bit upset. Can he cheer her up before Christmas Day? Olw City songfic of Christmas Song and Peppermint Winter


**I'll Spend My Christmas With You.**

This is my Christmas one shot. It is based on Owl City's –The Christmas Song. And Peppermint Winter. Possibly one of my favourite Xmas songs ever. This is a Poke' Shipping fic. So Merry Christmas everyone! And a happy new year!

Disclaimer: I don't own the songs or POKe'MON, or Christmas. Set in Ash's POV.

_There's the snow  
>Look out below<br>And bundle up  
>Cause here it comes!<em>

"Misty! Wake up!" I yelled shaking the redhead until her eyes flew open. She yawned, and looked at me with a fuzzy expression.

"What?" She grumbled, sliding back under her covers.

I groaned, and yanked on her ponytail. "It's snowing!" I called, pulling her out of her duvet and over to the window…

I gazed excitably out the window. This was the first Christmas that I had spent home with my friends in two years, and to make things even better, snow was falling from the skies!

The white flecks of snow fell to the white ground outside my window. I yanked open the window and a freezing gust of wind blew through the open window pane. Misty shivered.

"Ash! It's freezing outside!" She hollered at me. After all, she was only wearing her pyjamas.

I shrugged, and stuck my head out of the window. Pikachu soon joined me, and stuck his little furry head out. A snowflake landed on his little nose. The rodent sneezed and chaaed happily. I stroked his head, and breathed in the cold air. Suddenly, an idea sprung to my mind.

"C'mon Misty! How does waking Brock up sound?" I asked, watching her eyes light up in mischief. I could always count on Misty to help with plans of revenge.

"I have an idea." She whispered into my ear, and beckoned me downstairs.

We crept down the staircase quietly, trying not to be detected as our bare feet thumped against the carpet. Pikachu tiptoed behind me as I followed Misty until we reached the front door. She began to slip on her Wellingtons over her pyjamas. I gave her a crazy look. Surely she wasn't going out like that?

"Well? Get yours on too!" Misty instructed, flinging my blue wellies at me. I caught them, and slipped them over my bare feet.

Pikachu jumped onto my shoulder and snuggled against my neck as we walked outside, me wearing a large coat and Misty in her PJs.

"Mist, you're gonna freeze like that!" I whispered.

Misty ignored my cries, and stepped outside.

The ground was blanketed in white snow, the kind that had not been stepped on yet. My russet eyes widened, and I ran at the new snow. Misty rolled her eyes. As I chased Pikachu around in the snow, something soft and powdery smacked me in the face.

I fell over onto my butt in a pile of snow. Pikachu giggled and shook the fur from his coat. As I sat up, rubbing my head, my raven locks now completely soaked, I heard a strange noise.

Misty's laughter echoed all around, and I glowered at her as I watched her grin at me. As I got up, I grabbed some snow in between my fingers. The cold made me shiver.

"Okay, Okay Misty, you win." I panted, sneaking closer to my little unsuspecting redheaded friend…

Misty smirked at me, at bent down to grab a handful of snow in between her red fingers.

_Run outside  
>So starry eyed<br>A snowball fight breaks out  
>And winter has finally begun.<em>

"Don't. You. Dare." I grunted my eyes fixed in panic on her hand full of snow that she was moulding into a round ball.

Pikachu shivered in the cold and decided to leave us to our battle. It was too cold for the little forest dwelling mouse to handle for very long. He leapt through the snow which came up to his shoulders with difficulty.

"Pikachu! Don't leave me to fend for myself!" I hollered waving my fist in the air as the yellow POKe'MON ignored me and sat on the porch, watching with amusement.

As Misty launched her snow ball at me, I glided past it with grace. Unfortunately, I was so wrapped up in lobbing my snowball at her, I didn't realise I was on ice.

_I twirl through the driveway with angelic grace  
>Till I slip on the sidewalk and fall on my face<em>

I grunted and sat up on the icy driveway, and rubbed my sore face. Misty, still laughing ran over to me, "Ash! Are you oka-WHOA!" Misty screamed as she slid on the ice and fell over me. We tumbled until she landed on top of me.

When I opened my eyes, I could see everything through a curtain of scarlet hair, obviously belonging to Misty. As I sat up, I realised Misty was sat in my lap. She gazed up at me curiously; I felt heat creep to my face.

Maybe I'm sick? I shouldn't be feeling hot! It's snowing for Mew's sake! And my stomach's buzzing! Maybe mom has some medicine for this? It's like, a fever!_  
><em>"Uh, Ash?" Misty whispered.

I gazed up at Misty. My stomach started doing flips again. I began to blush… Wait, WHAT? Blush? Why?

"Uh, yes?" I squeaked, my cheeks hot red.

"You're sat on my hand." She remarked.

We looked down together, and I blushed more. "Eh he, sorry!" I apologised, standing up. I slipped on the ice, and Misty stood up beside me.

We struggled desperately to balance, which isn't easy. Misty grabbed my cold hands in hers. We stopped slipping around.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and Misty and I leant against each other. I breathed in the scent of her hair, it smelt like, sweet peppermint, like you get in a candy cane. Misty snuggled against me in the cold, if we moved; we may just fall over again. As we stood there, something ran through my mind.

_I am quite enjoying this…_

_This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet  
>I don't need to taste to believe<br>What's December without Christmas Eve?_

__Suddenly, I felt Misty's breath against my exposed neck. She sighed, "We should go inside…" She shivered uncontrollably.

Of course, she was still wearing pyjamas!

I agreed, and we slid together like synchronized ice skaters until we reached the snowy porch again, I lifted Misty slowly onto the steps and she too blushed.

"Thanks," She whispered.

I stared into her deep cerulean eyes, the feeling was back.

All of a sudden, a wet powdery clump of snow was shoved down my collar. I shrieked and leapt into the air. Misty and Brock laughed hard as they threw snow at my face and down my coat._  
><em>I blew the snowflakes from my mouth and nostrils and smiled at Misty as she giggled. "I would get you so bad right now if you weren't in night clothes." I announced.

Misty's face went red again. Brock laughed.

I could have fainted.

"No! Not like that Misty!" I wailed as we walked inside.

She put an arm around my shoulder and wiped the tears from her eyes, "Oh Ash…"

_Hop in the sleigh  
>And we'll glide away<br>Into the night  
>And we'll sip on moonlight<br>Runny nose  
>My frosty toes<em>

_Are getting cold but I feel alive  
>So I smile wide<em>

_The snowflakes start falling and I start to float  
>Till my mean older brother stuffs snow down my coat<br>This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet  
>I don't need to taste to believe<br>What's December without Christmas Eve_

As we walked back inside, Brock continued to laugh at me, I glowered.

" Not funny, Brock-o." I smiled.

"Ash? Why are you smiling-? ARGH! ASH! MISTY!" Brock yelled as we shoved snow down his jacket so he howled loudly and hopped about the house.

Pikachu and Togepi curled up by the Christmas tree, which was decorated with baubles and lights. There was still one decoration missing, from the very top. I saw Togepi grasping the Staryu for the top of the tree and wailing. I walked over, leaving Misty to fear the wrath of Brock all alone and picked the eggshell creature up. Pikachu watched me with wonder, his yellow ears perked high and alert.

I lifted Togepi into the air and held it up to the peak of the tree. With a little bit of help, the baby egg added the final touch to the tree.

It squealed with excitement and leapt into my arms and gave me a big hug. It was a slightly embarrassing embrace as Misty and Brock wandered in with my mother only to see Togepi hugging me to death.

Misty grinned as I told her about the star.

"Thanks Ash." She elbowed me playfully as she took Togepi in her arms…

_All this holiday cheer  
>Heaven knows where it goes<br>But it returns every year_

All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" I yelled, leaving a grinning Misty with her happy Togepi and running over to the front door. As I opened it, I was greeted by three familiar faces.

"Ah! Ash! Good to see you!" The oldest man answered.

"Professor Oak?" I presumed as he walked inside.

Tracey and Gary followed after him. As soon as Gary caught my eye, he leapt at me.

"Ash-Boy!" He hollered, enveloping me in a bear hug.

"Good-To-See-You-Too-Gary…" I stuttered between breaths.

My mom dealt with Professor Oak, whilst Mimey cleaned space for our Christmas Eve day together.

"Hey, Ash."

I turned to see Misty, fully clothed now.

"Wanna go outside?" She asked, Gary and Tracey appearing over her shoulders.

I grinned boyishly, "Sure."

We ran outside, and immediately, Brock slid over in the icy patch on his butt. I laughed, but too, fell over as Gary's well-aimed snowball smacked me in the nose.

Tracey was sketching a rock covered in snow, I watched as Misty stood up, took aim, and…

"Fire!"

Tracey yelped and fell backwards into the snow on his back. He began to make snow angels.

_And though this winter does nothing but storm  
>The joy in my heart is ablaze and it's keeping me warm<br>It's keeping me warm  
>It's keeping me warm<br>_

The snow began to filter from the skies again, this time, heavily. Gary's hair was blotched with white specks of snow as was Misty's. Pikachu and Togepi and all the other POKe'MON watched from the windows. __

_I rip off the wrapping and tear through the box  
>Till I end up with 45 new pairs of socks<br>This peppermint winter is so sugar sweet  
>I don't need to taste to believe<br>What's December without Christmas Eve…?_

As the afternoon came, the snow still continued to fall.

"It says this is going to be the most snow the southern end of Kanto has had in decades!" Professor announced, looking over the television with eggnog in his hands.

Gary and the other teenagers stomped up the stairs, I followed behind.

"I'll get you!" I yelled as I held a snowball that was dripping water everywhere as I sprinted after Gary. The brown haired boy stuck out his tongue at me cheekily.

"Ash Ketchum! There will be no snow-ball throwing in this house!" Delia scolded, watching me lower the snowy substance.

Gary stopped running and danced in front of me.

"L-oooooooser." Gary taunted.

"Smash!"

Gary stood surprised, his face white in cold, melting snow.

Misty sniggered as I whispered, "Tell my mom, I'll get you."

Why did I even suggest this game?

All of us teens sat in a circle with a board game in front of us.

"Ash! Blue, right leg!" Brock announced, watching as I grumbled and lifted my right leg off the ground and searched for the nearest blue spot. My face became flushed. I tried squeezing my leg under, but it didn't work. Blushing like a mad person, out of embarrassment, I placed my leg over Misty. She was very flustered as I stretched myself out.

Gary sniggered; I lifted my other leg to kick him in the face as he stood on all fours on the mat.

"Move your foot, and you're out!" Tracey reminded us.

I growled, and put my foot back on the red dot.

Brock span for Misty next.

"Misty! Hehe, Red right leg." Brock smirked.

Misty went redder, but in her competitive attitude, twisted her body and found the red spot.

Now Misty was right underneath me and looking up at my face. I breathed heavily and she grinned slightly at me. I felt heat rise to my face.

Gary wolf-whistled and Misty and I gave him the evils.

"Alright, Gary," Brock smirked, "Blue, right leg." He burst out laughing.

I looked on in horror, as did Gary.

Slowly, with a growl, he put his leg around me and stood on the same blue spot. I glanced at Gray the joker. He made kissy noises and puckered his lips at me teasingly. The strain of having a fully grown Gary Oak leant on my back was almost enough to push me over, but not as much as when Tracey joined in.

I fell from my position, on top of Misty.

She gave'oof' as I landed between her outspread legs and our foreheads collided. Gary and Tracey managed to stay standing. How they did, I'll never know.

Neither Misty nor I could move now, and Brock couldn't suppress his laughter.

"Ash, you're out." Brock laughed, wiping his tears.

"But if he moves we're all out!" Gary wailed.

Brock pondered for a few minutes.

Do not go through with what you are thinking, Brock Slate, I WILL kill you.

Brock's eyes (?) lit up, and he smiled.

"Fine, Ash, Misty, you're still in."

"WHAT?" We both yelled, before our heads smacked into each other's again.

We played Twister for the next half an hour, before it was only Misty and I standing. I could see Misty was beginning to weaken. Her wrists were trembling from holding her up for such a long time.

Slowly, I lifted up my hand.

"Ah! Ash moved his hand! He's out!" Misty yelled, catching Gary, Tracey and Brock's attention.

"No I didn't! She shoved me!" I suddenly yelled.

I thought I had decided to give in?

Misty yelled back "No I didn't! LIAR!"

On second thoughts, screw my first idea…

"DID TOO!" I hollered, elbowing her.

She kicked me in the crotch and I fell backwards, clutching down there.

Before Misty could abuse me anymore, Brock grabbed her and held Misty back.

"I think we should go and make a snowman, what do you think, guys?" He tried to avoid the argument brewing between us.

Misty stuck out her tongue at me, but agreed nonetheless.

We ran outside and put on our coats, it hadn't stopped snowing. The white, clean snow came up to my knees. Suddenly, Misty threw a snowball at me again. I smacked me in the face. I threw one back, and thus, another snowball fight began.

Later that night, after the snow'mon' making, we sat indoors, drinking cocoa and listening to songs.

"Not a creature was stirring, not even Meowth." Tracey began.

Misty excused herself for a moment; I watched her head outside and shut the door behind her.

Pikachu and Togepi were curled up asleep with Bulbasaur, Chikorita, Totodile, Cyndaquil, Noctowl, Mimey, Vulpix, Geodude, Psyduck, Poliwag, and Staryu and Starmie.

My mom and Professor Oak were sat on the couch, chatting about the snow, still?

"Uh, nature calls!" I hollered, interrupting Tracey's version of The Night before Christmas and running out of the living room.

Everyone looked at one another and grinned as I left the room…

Misty turned around as the door slammed closed again. She saw a shadow walking over to her.

"Hey Mist, what you doing out here?" I asked, standing beside her on the porch.

She rested her elbows against the wooden beams and stared out at the snowy world.

"Missing home, I guess…" She admitted, sighing and turning to face me.

"You'll be home before you know it!" I tried to help. She gave me a weak smile.

"Yeah," Misty scoffed, turning away from me.

I gave her a sad smile.

Why was she ignoring me now?

"Misty? I-I'm sorry…" I apologised.

"Sorry?" She turned in confusion, "Sorry for what?"

I don't answer her, I just hold out a hand for her to grab.

As she holds my hand, I begin to walk down the road, away from the house which is so bright and cheery and into the snowy darkness.

"Ash?" She asks as we continued to walk down the long tarmac road in the snow.

_It's Christmas and we walk alone  
>Two strangers with no one to miss us<br>On our own  
>Out in the cold<em>

The snow began to bluster harder and harder, and I continued to walk.

Misty walked beside me, our footsteps in time.

"Ash! What is this?" She yelled suddenly, wrenching her hand from mine and stopping.

"What is what?" I asked.

"Where are we going? If you don't tell me now, I'm not moving!" She explained, crossing her arms angrily.

I looked her in the eyes. It was just like Misty, she didn't like to the one out of the loop for too long.

"I want to show you a special place I went to when I felt lonely." I whispered as I looked at her sheepishly.

Misty seemed taken aback, then she laughed, "Oh right! I thought you were taking me to the bus station!" She giggled.

_Trudging onward  
>Braving a harsh winter storm<br>You and I met passing by  
>And now our spirits feel warm<br>_

She took my hand in hers and whispered into my ear "Thanks."

Her hot breath tingle in my ear and I shivered and grew red again. I have got to STOP doing that!

"Eh that's okay…" I muttered, holding her hand and walking off with her.

We continued on through the thickening snow until Misty's eyes lit up. In front of us, was a little copse of trees. In the centre, was a small sheltered area with a blanket on the floor?

A string of fairy lights hung around the trees like ivy.

"Did you do this?" Misty asked.

I looked on in wonder, who the hell did that?  
>"Uhh, y-yeah…" I lied, luckily, Misty seemed to believe me.<p>

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to  
>And you don't have anything to do<br>So I'll spend my Christmas with you  
>I'll spend my Christmas with you<em>

Misty hugged me, "Thanks Ash." She grinned.

We walked over, and I found a basket of food? Okay, whoever did this was seriously messed up… If it was Gary, I'm actually going to kill him when we get back…

As soon as we sat on the blanket, snowflakes began to fall from the cloudy skies above. The air was thick with them as the snowflakes kissed us before falling to the ground.

Misty snuggled up close to me. I smiled at the warmth of our two bodies.

"Thanks Ash, this is really sweet of you." She murmured, before grabbing something from her pocket.

She handed it to me.

"A present."

I looked at the item, wrapped in Pikachu wrapping paper before my eyes.

"But, we all agreed we weren't buying this year!" I realised.

Misty shrugged, "Open it."

It was neatly wrapped with a perfect bow in the middle.

I took the present and began unwrapping it with haste, until I tore all the wrapping paper off. In my hands, I held a black and yellow Poke'BALL. A 'U' was embroidered on the front above the activating button.

"It's an ultra-ball. It's the best Poke'BALL for catching POKe'MON you can get." She explained as I stared in awe at the ball.

"Wow, thanks Misty!" I hollered, enveloping her in a tight hug.

She sighed and smiled.

"Well, I have something for you too…" I admitted, pulling something from my pocket and handing it to her. It wasn't really wrapped, more like mummified, but after several minutes, Misty ripped the last layer of selotape and paper off.

She gasped in surprise; at least, I hope that was what it was.

Misty stared down at the water stone locket in her grasp.

"Open it." I instructed.

She curiously opened it, and looked inside.

Inside was a picture of three people.

She immediately recognised the one of the left as herself, a little younger than now, but still recognisable. She wore a blue satin dress with azumarill ears and a tail. Togepi sat in her arms.

Ash stood beside her, he wore a cheeky grin and must have been around eleven at the time of the photo. His eyes shone brightly and he had his arms around Misty and the other person happily.

His expression made Misty smile.

Ash wore a Pikachu outfit with big yellow ears tipped with black and a lightning bolt tail. He had two painted on cheeks, his actual Pikachu sat on his shoulder.

The third person was Brock.

He was grinning and making a peace sign, his Vulpix was just visible at the bottom of the picture, beside Psyduck.

He wore an orange outfit; he was a Charmander, with a big flaming tail, and Ash's old Charmander beside him.

All of the trio's original POKe'MON were in the photograph, including Squirtle and Pidgeotto.

"Do you like it?" I burst her train of thought and she looked at me, a smile that could make me faint covering her pale face.

"I love it." She whispered before throwing herself at me.

We rolled over as she bowled into me, and she sat on top of me grinning. I looked back at her, but then, that's when I realised what was above her.

"Uh, Misty…" I began.

"Yeah?" She asked me, a grin on her face.

I glared at that damned plant, rotten luck I guess.

"Uh, mistletoe." I murmured, pointing upwards.

Misty looked up at where I saw pointing, and turned a glorious shade of magenta.

"Erm…" We muttered and looked at one another.

"We…We can't… Break a tradition, can we?" I murmured.

Great. Nice move Ash. She will never be able to look at you again…

I gulped and looked at her face frightfully.

As she opened her mouth, I flinched.

"Why did you just flinch?" Misty suddenly asked me, eyes narrowing.

Ah shit.

"Did you think I was gonna hurt you?" Misty asked me.

I sweat dropped.

"You're right, I'm sorry Ash… I'm such a bad friend to you…" Misty sighed and went to stand up.

"Wait, Misty!" I yelled. This could be my only chance…

She turned to me, tears brimming in her aqua eyes.

Before she could run off, I grabbed her, and pulled her against me.

Her lips were sent crashing into mine, and I felt all my emotions rise.

_I believe that Jesus is truly the only way  
>I celebrate Christmas because it's his birthday<br>_

Misty sat up afterwards, and smiled at me.

I blushed, I guess, I'm not ill, I'm lovesick. Over Misty. All this time.

And she is over me too.

As Ash and Misty walked back to the house, and in hand, snowflakes fell joyously that Christmas Eve. They gasped as a sleigh pulled by Stantler flew over their heads.

"There are the twerps!" Jesse hollered, and turned to James who was frozen.

Meowth began to steer the hot air balloon towards Ash and Misty in the cold.

"Now, Prepare for-" Jesse began.

"Jesse! Meowth! Whose that?" James pointed out as a sleigh came towards them.

Jesse's eyes narrowed, "I don't care but he's gonna create air traffic!" She growled.

As the sleigh grew nearer, Jesse got ready to throw Arbok's Poke' BALL at it.

But a stantler with a red nose bashed into the balloon, and it burst.

"TEAM ROCKET'S BLASTING OFF AGAIN!" They screamed as they balloon whizzed away into the night of Christmas Eve. Misty and Ash watched the stars twinkle (cough, blasting off Team Rocket…) and grinned.

_I don't have anyone at home to talk to  
>And you don't have anything to do<br>_

_So I'll spend my Christmas with you  
><em>

_I'll spend my Christmas with you  
><em>

_I'll spend my Christmas with you  
><em>

_I'll spend my Christmas with you!_

Gary leapt from the bushes and grabbed the leftover food. He'd been so hungry for ages.

"Did they at least leave any haribos?" Tracey asked as he stopped recording on the video camera.

**I hope you liked it! MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-AAML:)**


End file.
